The present disclosure relates generally to beacon devices and in particular to context based enablement of beacon devices.
The Internet of Things (“IoT”) is a network of physical objects or “things” embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity, which enable these objects to collect and exchange data. Within the realm of the IoT, the use of beacons has become a practical solution for various venues (e.g., brick and mortar retail stores, airports, stadiums, hospitals, etc.) to enhance the in-venue customer experience, as well as gather valuable insight about consumer preferences. Beacons transmit a wireless signal containing small amounts of data via Bluetooth® Low Energy (“BLE”) technology that can notify an application (hereinafter, “app”) on a mobile device that it is within the proximity of a transmitting beacon. When an app receives the wireless signal, it then communicates the relevant data contained within the wireless signal to a server, which then triggers an action. For example, an action can be a push message (e.g., “Welcome to Megachain Electronics! Check out our sales on televisions today!”), targeted advertisements, special offers, and helpful reminders (e.g., “Batteries are located in isle 5.”).